Poemas olvidados y despedidas amargas
by Dilavri
Summary: Eso no era un poema, era una carta de despedida. Un plan muy astuto, querida Naminé. Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ¿O me equivoco? Sora/Naminé, One-shot. ¿Review?


**-Poemas olvidados y despedidas amargas-**

"¡No puedo, Naminé!" Gruño un chico castaño mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa, dejando su lápiz a un lado. La chica rubia suspiro cansada; él no tenía remedio.

"Vamos Sora, inténtalo" Naminé lo animó suavemente, regresando su vista a su cuaderno. Tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que hace mucho quiso escribir. No era nada bonito, en verdad. Para nada.  
(Pronto lo descubrirán…)

"Escribir poemas no es lo mío…" Sora murmuró molesto mientras sujetaba su pluma fuertemente y miraba a su cuaderno. La hoja en blanco se burlaba de él. _'¡No puedes! ¡No puedes!'  
_Soltó un suspiro, pensando en que la palabra _'darse por vencido' _no era tan mala.

"Sora, escribe tu poema de una vez"

"No sé qué ponerle"Contestó apenado, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Naminé levantó una ceja; A veces él podía ser tan patético que ya no era gracioso.

"Solo… escribe cómo te sientes"

"Pues… ¿Estaría bien escribir un poema dedicado al maestro diciendo lo mucho que odio su clase?" Sora preguntó enojado. Como pueden ver, nunca fue el mejor en la clase del señor Leonhart. Aunque no era la culpa del maestro; Sora se la pasaba mandando mensajitos o durmiendo, así que técnicamente se lo merece.

"¡Sora! Esto va en serio" Naminé lo regaño. "Puedes hacer un poema que trate sobre…" Naminé pensó por unos momentos, buscando por sugerencias que le podía dar a su amigo. "Sobre la playa, la amistad o… el amor"

"Hm… esas son unas buenas sugerencias, aunque siempre las utilizan. Yo quiero ser original, Nami" El chico protestó. "Pero como no soy creativo… haré uno romántico" dijo con una sonrisa, tomando su pluma y aplastando la punta en la hoja, escribiendo con una muy mala ortografía.

Tic-toc, tic-toc.

El ambiente se puso algo incómodo. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos que Sora hacía al escribir, junto con toda la montaña de hojas detrás de él. Las razones de que él fallara en su poema eran que, o no tenía imaginación o su pluma escurría mucha tinta al escribir.

"¡Por fin!" Sora exclamó, sujetando su cuaderno con ambas manos y alzándolo al aire. "¡Terminé!"

Naminé, la cual había terminado antes que él, le dio una mirada con confusión. "¿Ah sí? ¿Podrías leérmelo? Quiero ver si está escrito correctamente" En realidad, esa solo era una excusa para poder escuchar dicho poema.

Sora se sonrojo un poco pero asintió. "Ahem," Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.  
"_Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir"_

Antes de que Naminé le diera un cumplido pudo ver el celular de Sora, el cual estaba en el buscador de Google. Oh, Sora, eres un mentiroso.

Naminé rodo los ojos. "Uy, que bonito poema. ¿De qué página es? Tal vez me sirva para otros trabajos" Dijo con una ceja levantada, haciendo que el castaño soltara un suspiro.

"¡Déjame! Estaba desesperado, ¿Ok?" Se lamentó el joven. Naminé rio de lo tierno que se veía. "Si tú eres tan buena en esto, léeme el tuyo" Dijo retadoramente, cruzando sus brazos.

"No, debo irme ya" Respondió la chica simplemente, tomando sus cosas y sonriendo. "Hasta mañana, Sora" Dicho eso, cerró la puerta del hogar del muchacho, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Sora se encontraba frente a la tumba de Naminé con un cuaderno en la mano. El cuaderno era de la rubia, para ser más específicos. No pudo evitar abrir el cuaderno y recorrer con la vista el contenido de las páginas, tratando de no llorar.

La muerte de Naminé… al parecer la chica se había golpeado en la cabeza, matándola automáticamente. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese accidente y nadie podía superarlo. Menos Sora.

Busco el poema que Naminé había escrito, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

No era un poema. Era una carta de despedida.

_Querido Sora,_

_Probablemente si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy viva. Yo ya sabía que moriría, tarde o temprano. No tengo idea de cómo morí, pero bueno. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría.  
Por favor, no te sientas mal. Entiendo que puede ser duro, pero debes de seguir adelante.  
Se podría decir que ya tenía todo planeado, ¿No? He he. (Por eso me refiero a esta carta)  
Si, esta carta fue hecha cuando estabas haciendo ese poema. Bueno, volviendo con el tema de mi muerte… Tú y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría.  
Se fuerte. Hazlo por mí, ¿Quieres?_

_Atentamente, Tu ángel Naminé._

Las lágrimas se escaparon sin su permiso y no se detuvieron. La realidad era dura y Sora no podía creer que estaba pasando. ¿Su ángel ya estaba en el 'cielo'?

Él también había tenido la sensación de que Naminé sufriría algo, pero era tan doloroso pensar en eso que no le tomó importancia, aunque resonara en su cabeza por horas.

Dejó el cuaderno en la tierra, al lado la lápida de Naminé. Sacó una rosa blanca y la depositó allí con delicadeza. La lápida de Naminé decía esto con una letra muy elegante:

_Naminé Strife.  
****-2013  
Querida y amada por todos._

Las manos de Sora se convirtieron en puños al leer la inscripción. Debía de ser fuerte, se lo había prometido a Naminé y ahora tenía que cumplirlo. Él jamás rompería una promesa, y eso lo hacía famoso entre las personas.

"Te lo prometo, Naminé. No te olvidaré, mi pequeño ángel. Y si lo hago… ¿A quién engaño? Eso jamás pasara" Murmuró entre silenciosos sollozos, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos. Ya no podía hacer nada.

"No quería que fuera verdad…"

Lo que más le hacía sufrir era que por fin había ganado la valentía de declararse a ella. Pero el accidente pasó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Bastante trágico.

"Sora, debemos irnos" Su madre le susurró lentamente, depositando su mano en el hombro del chico. Sora limpió sus lágrimas y asintió, dejando a su madre atrás mientras él caminaba hacia el automóvil donde su padre lo estaba esperando.

El viento soplo suavemente, haciendo que el castaño cabello del joven se moviera a su ritmo. Antes de entrar a su auto, juró haber escuchado un dulce y lento _'Te amo, Sora'_. Al oírlo, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa melancólica junto con una pequeña lágrima.

_Leemos estos __**poemas olvidados y **__nos damos __**despedidas amargas**__._

* * *

**…  
Ah, ¿Qué traigo con los fics trágicos? :(  
Si, lo sé, tal vez se estén cansando de ellos. Como lo siento… Let me love you, Sora ;w;  
PD: Wow esto quedó más corto de lo que pensé xD Pero bueno, esa era la idea.  
¿Review?**


End file.
